1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for producing an electric-wave-transmissible transferring member capable of expressing a beautiful metallic luster pattern having a sharp outline.
2. Description of the Related Art
About communication instruments such as a cellular phone, information-processing instruments inside a car, and household electric appliances, there is a method using a transferring member to decorate a surface of a plastic molded product in order to express an electric-wave-transmissible metallic luster onto the surface.
Of the known methods for decorating a surface of a product to be transferred, a transfer method is known. The transfer method is a method of using a transferring member in which a transfer layer composed of a peel layer, a drawing pattern layer, an adhesive layer, and others is formed on a base sheet, heating and pressing the member to cause the transfer layer to adhere closely onto a product to be transferred, and thereafter peeling the base sheet to transfer only the transfer layer onto the product, thereby making decorative surface.
In a case where the product to be transferred is a resin molded product, in-mold decoration exists as a method of performing the transfer method more reasonably. The in-mold decoration is a method of sandwiching a transferring member between molding dies so as to be put in the dies, injecting a resin into the molding dies so as to be filled thereinto and cooling the resultant to obtain a resin molded product at the same time when the transferring member is bonded onto a surface of the molded product, and subsequently peeling the base sheet to transfer the transfer layer onto the surface of the, thereby making decorative surface.
As a method for producing an electric-wave-transmissible transferring member with metallic luster, which is used in such a method, for example, a method disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent No. 7-37111 is known. In this method, a water-soluble paint is painted onto a part of a surface of a substrate by printing or the like, and then an insulating metallic thin film is formed onto the entire surface thereof. Furthermore, a water-insoluble paint is painted into a thickness of 0.05 to 1.0 μm onto the insulating metallic thin film. Thereafter, the thus-obtained workpiece is washed with water to dissolve and remove the water-soluble paint. According to this method, the insulating metallic thin film and the water-insoluble paint on the water-soluble paint are removed while the insulating metallic thin film and the water-insoluble paint in the region where the water-soluble paint is not present are caused to remain, thereby partially transferring the insulating metallic thin film.